


Boey and Mae of the Duma Faithful

by robotortoise



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotortoise/pseuds/robotortoise
Summary: Boey went first, and Jedah was pleased.Mae? Not so much.





	Boey and Mae of the Duma Faithful

The battle began like any other – Celica's army was fighting Jedah's phantom one, and the air was thick and heavy with toxic swamp gas. The swamp itself was murky and purple, and every step the soldiers made seemed to sink their feet deeper into the muck.

"Ugh, these guys are so annoying!"

Mae was in the midst of a battle with a ghost soldier - this one happened to be wielding a lance. "You want a piece of me, buddy?" she asked the ghost, sticking her tongue out at it.

The ghost soldier nodded.

"Then come get-"

Before she could finish, it lunged. Mae just barely dodged out of the way, zapping it with a huge arc of lightning; the ghost soldier exploded into a poof of smoke.

"Haha, gotcha!" Mae said, pumping her fist. She halted, noticing that a section of her sleeve was sliced clean off. "But it looks like he got me, too…"

The mist in front of her began to pool together. Before she could blink, another soldier rose up, this one not wielding an actual weapon...which she assumed meant it was a mage.

Surely enough, her fears were confirmed when the ghost mage shot a fireball at her. Mae jumped back in alarm. "Dammit," she muttered, and she began half-heartedly shooting lightning bolts in response. She looked to Saber, who was standing a short ways away. "Are you guys having any more luck killing these guys?" she asked. "Every time I kill one of them, another takes its place! It feels like I'm barely making a dent in them, and it's driving me bonkers! What gives?"

Saber swung his blade at a Mogall, slicing it clean in two. "Nope," he said gruffly. "These stupid eyeballs won't leave us alone, either. We keep on killing 'em, and they keep coming back. Now, I'm no expert in magic, but someone or  _something's_ gotta' be keeping them alive, right? They can't just maintain themselves."

"Jedah," Sonya muttered. "It's Jedah."

"Er…" Saber scratched behind his ear. "Sonya, did you say something?"

"Jedah's behind this," Sonya said, louder this time. "I have no doubt he's the one responsible - it's not like these combatant ghosts are strong enough to maintain a bunch of floating eyeballs on their own. That takes energy."

"Yeah, sounds about right," said Saber. "How's the lass doing with the wrinkly purple dinosaur?"

"He's still my  _father_ , you know."

"I thought you loathed his existence." He kicked an apparition's pelvis, then shoved his blade into its stomach. When he pulled it out, the ghost exploded.

"Good." Sonya turned to Mae and pointed a finger. "Hey, you. Perky one. Marie, was it?"

Mae turned. "Eh, close enough. What's up?"

"Go yell to Celica and ask her how she's doing with Jedah, will you? We've been fighting these monstrosities for quite a while and we're not making any progress."

Boey crossed his arms. "And why, exactly, aren't you doing it?"

"A higher-pitched voice carries a greater distance," Sonya explained. "Mine wouldn't reach her."

"That's fair." Boey nodded. "Mae?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mae grumbled. "I heard her. Hey, Celica!"

"What?!" Celica called. She was a fair distance away, slinging spells at Jedah, who was avoiding and brushing off every attack much more easily than he should have. The fourth attack Celica threw at him, a weak fireball, actually landed on its target, but Jedah only raised an eyebrow. "That was weak," he sneered.

"Celicaaaaa!" Mae called.

Celica threw a magic fireball at Jedah, this one made of hot blue fire. It hit Jedah, but dispersed when it came into contact with his cloak.

"I SAID, HEY CELICA!" Mae cried.

"OH!" Celica replied. "HELLO, MAE!"

"HAVE YOU HAD ANY LUCK KILLING JEDAH?" Mae called. "I'M STARTING TO LOSE MY PEP, AND IT'S NOT PRETTY!"

"Nothing you do is pretty," Boey said.

"Hey," Mae turned to Boey, frowning. "You in the peanut gallery - zip it!"

"NOT YET!" called Celica to Mae, frustration evident in her tone. "HE ISN'T TRYING TO KILL ME, BUT I CAN'T SEEM TO KILL HIM, EITHER! THIS IS EXTREMELY FRUSTRATING!"

"Then you should stop trying!" snapped Jedah. "Give your soul to Lord Duma at once, and this whole ordeal will be over with. I am running out my  _already_  thin supply of patience, child."

"WHAT?!" asked Mae. "I COULDN'T HEAR YOU! DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?!"

Celica swallowed the lump in her throat. Instinctively, she lowered her sword hand. "I…"

"Now!" shouted Jedah. "Grab her!"

Without warning, a pair of Mogalls suddenly swarmed Celica on both sides, each using one of their slimy, disgusting tentacles to restrain her screamed out in terror, frantically trying to get the monsters off. She tried kicking and swinging her body wildly, her legs dangling up in the air. But it was no use – their grip on her was steadfast.

"Get off me!" she cried. "Jedah, you…you dastard!"

He frowned. "Did you truly not expect something like this? Honestly. Give Lord Duma your soul, now."

"I told you, I'm considering it!" shouted Celica. "And you are  _seriously_  making a strong argument to the contrary right now!"

"No," said Jedah, "I figure I shall give you an ultimatum. You have ten seconds to decide. If you don't choose correctly, well…" His hand alit with dark purple magic. "I suggest you use your time wisely, girl."

Mae punched a Mogall in the eye; it flailed in the air, trying to right its soft squishy body. She zapped it, and the Mogall poofed. "Looks like you couldn't see THAT coming, eh?" she asked the dust that had once been the Mogall, snickering.

Boey, meanwhile, was locked in a battle of his own with a ghost swordsman. He set off a fireball aimed at the ghost's cloak; said ghost began flailing around frantically.

Boey used this opportune moment to stare at Mae irritatedly.

"Get it?" Mae asked. "Because of the eyes? He couldn't see once I killed him, because no eyes? Why aren't you laughing?"

"Well, firstly, because that joke was terrible."

"Party pooper."

Boey pointed to the squirming Celica in the distance.  _"_ And secondly,  _that_. I'm annoyed that you're just standing there, when you should be helping Lady Celica."

Mae turned. "Huh? What's the ma-"

The words died in Mae's throat when she saw what he was pointing at. "Ah, hell," she muttered.

"Yeah," said Boey, his eyes moving back to the ghost swordsman. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

The ghost swordsman charged. Boey dodged to the side, the sword nicking the side of his arm. In response, he charged and shot off a lightning spell, watching the ghost as it was hit by the strike and staggered back. It reared back, snorting, and then charged for Boey,

"Can you handle it?" Boey asked, jumping to the side. The swordsman swung widely and missed him barely. "Kind of in the middle of something at the moment."

"Gotcha!" Mae nodded, running ahead. "Good luck with killing the swordsman!"

"Good luck with the Mogalls!" Boey released the lightning spell, and the ghost staggered backwards. In a move of desperation, it threw its weapon at him, the blade making a graceful arc through the air-and clattering to the ground uselessly several paces away from the mage.

Boey couldn't help but snicker. "So, now what?" he asked. "You're unarmed? Not that I'm expecting you to answer me, but…"

The swordsman raised his hand; lightning shot out of it.

"Not fair!" Boey cried, diving out of the way. "Not fair at all!"

* * *

Jedah saw Mae running towards him, and raised an amused eyebrow. "It looks like one of your rats is trying to save you. Isn't that adorable?"

"Rats…?" Celica squirmed in her bonds enough to wiggle her head - surely enough, Mae was headed toward her, fire in her eyes and lightning charging in her palm. Instinctively, Celica smiled, and relief washed over her. "Mae!"

"Yes, her. In fact, I have a better idea. I won't injure you… No, I'll just steal her soul in your place!"

"Steal her..." Celica glared at Jedah. "You can't do that - you're bluffing. Why else would you need me to give mine away willingly?"

Jedah sighed. "As a branded, yours is, unfortunately, tied to your physical being. Only you can give it up." He grinned. "But that is  _only_  the case for ones with the brand. Any other soul is fair game… _girl_." He spat the last word like it was poison on his tongue.

"JEDAH!" Mae screamed, approaching Jedah with fire in her eyes and thunder in her hands. She thrust her palms out, a stream of electricity flowing from each, both piercing one of the Mogalls. The visceral monster shrieked inhumanly and fell to the purple swamp below, its tentacles whipping around wildly. She looked at Celica, grinning.

Celica smiled softly. "Thank you, Mae. I appreciate you saving me, even though you knew it was a trap."

"Aw, don't mention it, Celica!" said Mae triumphantly, her hands on her hips. She beamed proudly. "You know I've always got your...wait, what was that last part?" The impact of Celica's words hit her as subtly as a brick to the head. "Wow. I…feel really dumb."

Jedah pointed his hand towards Mae, and a thick veneer of darkness spilled forth. Before she could blink, it overfilled her body, and her chest involuntarily surged forward. Her body began levitating off the ground, the darkness hoisting her.

"Celica…" Mae said. The darkness engulfed her, and it looked like a veritable tornado was eating her whole. "H-Help…me…"

"Mae…" Celica's wide eyes looked from her friend to Jedah. She drew her sword and pointed at him. "End this, now!"

"Heh heh heh…" He clasped his hands together. "If you won't sacrifice your own soul, then it seems I'll have to offer up a replacement! I can't very well go to Lord Duma empty handed, can I? No, no… Of course I can't! So I need an offering – a soul, ideally. And look - your friend's seems positively delightful! So energetic! So very full of life! Yes, Lord Duma will be very pleased with this one."

"I will not let you hurt her!" Celica cried, swiping her blade at Jedah, who…didn't move even slightly. The blade bounced harmlessly off him, and he sighed.

"Foolish girl," Jedah chuckled, and he weaved his hands in a mystical rhythm. The darkness grew blacker, and Mae's cries grew more intense. By now, the whole battlefield could hear her cries of pain. "You are much too late for that!"

* * *

Boey slammed his palm into a ghost soldier's chest and his hand turned ablaze, the flame engulfing the soldier whole. The soldier keeled over and exploded into dust.

"When will they cease?" Boey said, exasperated . "I'm getting worn down…"

A piercing scream made its way to Boey's ears, and he quirked his head, searching for the source.

"What in the world…?" he breathed.

There was another scream. In fact, this one sounded a lot like… Well, it sounded a lot like Mae.

Boey turned in the direction of the sound, and a macabre sight awaited him. Mae was suspended in midair, jerking back and forth as a dark  _something_ wormed its way in and around her body.

"Sonya!" Boey cried. He looked around, spotting her coughing in the poisonous swamp.

Sonya weakly threw a lightning bolt at a Mogall, and it latched onto her hand. She didn't have the energy to struggle, so she let it, breathing out weakly.

"I don't...have...the...energy, kid," Sonya said, looking at Boey. "Save her...yourself. I need...to take care...of me first."

Saber sliced the Mogall in two, his own breaths labored and heavy. "Sorry, kid," he said, looking to Boey. "We're gonna have to keep each other alive for now. I don't have the energy to make it to where the girl is. This swamp gas is gonna kill me if I try."

Boey's face was one of contempt. "How DARE you," he growled. "Milady is in danger, and you won't even help her? Some guardian you truly are."

Sonya fell face-down into the purple swamp, and Saber dove for her, pulling her out by the arms, her body still drooping in the swamp. She hacked and coughed, the poisonous goop infiltrating her lungs.

"If there was any way I could help, I would," said Saber, grunting as he helped Sonya up. "But right now, my number one priority is not dying. Again...I really wish it wasn't like this."

"Fine," Boey said. "Then I'll save her myself."

Saber smiled weakly. "That's the spirit, kid. Make us proud."

Boey's heart thumped. Why did he just say that?

He truly wasn't going to fight  _Jedah_  all on his own, was he? It wasn't like he had many other choices…

He looked up at Mae again, and the tornado that was engulfing her.

Determination filled Boey's very being, and he knew what he had to do - consequences be damned.

"Milady!" he called over. "Mae! Don't fret - I'll be there soon!"

He ran towards them, fast as he could.

Boey ran and ran, even when he felt he could run no further.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he found Mae suspended in the air above him; he was at the right place.

"MAE! MILADY!" he cried, finding his place at Celica's side. Raising his palm, he cast a fireball at Jedah, who didn't even bother to avoid it – it simply dispersed upon contact.

Jedah looked at Boey.

"Well," Boey, said slowly, "if I'm being honest, I thought that would do more."

"W-well, you t-tried," Mae croaked, the immense pain she was in not putting a damper on her shrill tongue. "T-thanks, I guess..."

"Why do you mutts keep interfering?" Jedah asked. "Mind your own damn business!"

"Why are you so...ugly?" Mae asked.

"I shouldn't have asked," Jedah grumbled. He placed his hand against her forehead, willing the darkness to seep into her directly.

Mae howled in pain.

"Actually, she only sounds louder now!" Boey yelled, trying to be heard over Mae's insufferable whining. "It's much worse, really!"

"Quiet!" Jedah thrust upwards, and the biggest skull Boey had ever seen materialized right in front of him.

Twice the size of his body and practically radiating evil, the skull was painted a pale white that, fittingly enough, matched the current hue of Boey's face. It chattered its teeth at Boey.

Was the skull…taunting him?

Boey wasn't able to consider this; his eyes were wide as saucers, and his heart was racing a mile a minute - he didn't have the ability to think about anything

The skull opened its mouth and purple gas gushed forth, knocking Boey straight into the toxic swamp below.

Every breath Boey took in was like a punch to the gut. But he craved the air – he  _needed_  it. In and out, in and out, his breaths getting more and more shallow with each passing moment. At this rate, he was almost certain he was going to die.

A memory of him and Mae flashed before his eyes.

* * *

" _Boey," a young Mae asked, "why is Celica crying? She just arrived, but yet...she looks so sad. I asked her to play, but...she didn't wanna. Said she was sad because of some Alm." Mae looked at him curiously. "Do you know who Alm is?"_

" _I...am not quite certain," a young Boey responded. "But I do know that she misses him greatly."_

" _Oh… Hey, Boey? Do you think we could replace him? This Alm? Could we be her new friends, in his place?"_

" _I don't think so, Mae. You wouldn't be able to replace a stranger with me, right?"_

" _Of course not!" Mae said gleefully. "You're Boey! No one could replace you!"_

_He smiled. "And I'm certain Celica feels the same about Alm. We have no hope of replacing him."_

" _Oh. Then what CAN we do?"_

" _We do the best we can, Mae."_

" _Well, that's not good enough!"_

_Boey looked at her quizzically. "Huh?"_

" _You heard me! If she doesn't want us to be her new Alm? Tough luck, sugarcakes! We're gonna be her new best pals, whether she likes it or not! She's a princess, and she's all pretty and alone and lonely…"_

" _That's no way to go about life. I know she probably needs space and whatever, but...too bad! We're going to be the best friends she's ever had, and she's gonna like it!"_

" _You're always so positive," Boey said, cracking a smile. She flashed a grin at him, and he instantly regretted it, his face returning to its dour look. "Er, it's annoying," he added._

" _Suuure it is."_

" _I'm serious!"_

" _Bet you can't beat me to Celica's room in the castle."_

" _Oh, please. I'll beat you AND have time to spare."_

" _Fine. Ready?"_

" _Go!"_

_They sped off._

* * *

_Mae…_  Boey thought, breathing in deep gasps of air. Every breath he took was venomous, and he continued breathing in, the poison filling his lungs. He coughed and sputtered and choked, and his mind fogged as the asphyxiation started to reach his head.

_If only I had done something to save you…_ he thought.  _Then at least my death wouldn't have been in vain._

His breathing subsided. This was it – this was death; there was no escaping it.

The memory of Mae wracked with unimaginable pain was the only thing at the forefront of his mind, and he could only imagine about was how it was day and night more horrific than anything his body was experiencing, because it wasn't happening to  _him_ , it was  _Mae_  in pain.

Suddenly, when he thought only silence remained, a voice thrummed through Boey's mind.

_**You wish to save her?**_ it asked.

_Yes…_  Boey showed no doubt in his answer.  _No matter the consequence._

_**And you will give anything to do so?** _

_Undoubtedly. I would give all I have and more if only to give her another minute of life._

_**Even your soul, boy?** _

_My…soul?_

_**Yes. Would you give up your soul to save her?** _

_Well, I just said I would give up all I have, didn't I? For a subconscious hallucination, you're not very bright, are you?_

_**If you wish to save her, tell me you'll release your soul.** _

_I'll release my soul. But why did you need me to say it like that?_

_**Then the deed is done. Rise, Boey.** _

_Huh? But I didn't…_

And then Boey was no more.

Mae fell to the ground in a heap.

"Mae!" Celica called, rushing over. "Are you alright?"

"I…I think so!" said Mae. She groaned and stood up slowly. "I think I broke something, but it's nothing a vulnerary can't heal!"

"That's great, Mae." She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now, help me find Boey. He fell in the swamp, and-"

"Boey…will not be joining you."

"Huh?" Mae asked.

"Why do you think I let you go, foolish girl?" Jedah asked, his hands weaving in and out of each other. "He offered his soul in place of yours! Isn't that just wonderful! Oh, Lord Duma will be so pleased!"

"What? Why the heck do you think I'd believe that? Boey's not nearly stupid enough to give his soul away."

Someone coughed behind Mae, and she whirled.

Boey stood. His entire body was transparent – she could see through him, his form ghostly and inhuman. He wore a small smile.

"No…" Mae breathed in. "No, no, no, no, no. Boey, that's not… You can't have…" She turned to Jedah, her eyes burning and wet. "T-this is a trick! This is a dirty trick, and you're going to get what's coming to you, buddy!"

"I assure you, that he is real as I am." Jedah's expression was solemn. "I know that loss can be difficult to accept, but-"

"If he's d-dead," Mae said quickly, her voice cracking, "t-then where's the body? Dead people need bodies! He's not dead! He's alive!"

"Fine," growled Jedah, "you hunger for proof?" He raised his hand and lifted upwards, and Mae heard a splash behind her. She turned; near where the ghostly Boey stood, a body was being magically lifted out of the poisonous lake, its appendages loosely.

Mae's heart cracked apart as she realized, with a sinking feeling, that its dark complexion, weak and flabby body, and incredibly punchable face signaled that it was only one person.

Celica stared with horror at the body. "N-no, it can't be… Gods, Boey! It can't… Boey…"

The ghost smiled sadly, and it took a step forward.

Mae backed away. "G-get away from me," she said shakily. "You…you're not real. You can't be real! Get away from me, you vile…vile….! Celica, he's not real, right? Celica? He's not real!"

"I-I…" Celica's words caught in her throat.

"You're not him!" Mae shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the ghost. "You can't be him!" She dropped to her knees, the swamp poison almost reaching her neck. "Boey… Why would you?" Her eyes were pleading, desperate.

"Mae, I…" The ghost swallowed – an instinctive habit from when he'd been alive. "I saw you wracked in pain. I wasn't certain exactly what I was doing, but… Well, I knew I couldn't live with myself if I were to let your soul be forfeit. And then…" He gestured to his body. "Then this happened."

"And what a delightful turn of events it was!" Jedah butted in. "Not only is Lord Duma going to be pleased, but I now have a new, very powerful cantor to summon more and more witches for my arsenal! Isn't that just lovely?"

"Boey," Mae said, stepping forward, her eyes locked on his. "Tell me this isn't true. Tell me you can walk right into that body that's hovering five feet above the ground, and everything's going to be okay, and we're going to fight that big purple jerk together. Tell me!"

"I wish I could lie to you, Mae," he said, his voice a whisper. "But not this time."

"Boey…" she said, her voice merely a whisper, "we were going to move back to the island together, just the two of us."

"Mae…"

"W-we were going to visit Celica on the weekends, and we were gonna have lots of kids. And we were gonna have a house and we'd love each other a lot, and we'd cry at our kids' weddings, and...and…"

"For all that is holy, stop rambling!"

"Huh?"

"Mae, I can feel my life energy fading every moment I stand here. Soon, I'll be nothing more than a soulless husk. But I want to know I did the right thing, that you're going to be  _okay_. And I'm not going to be able to do that if you don't shut up, so for the love of Mila, please do so!"

"THE RIGHT THING!?" Mae hollered. "You want to do the right thing?!

Boey deflated. "Oh no."

"Of course you didn't do the right thing! You're a dumb, stupid idiot! How in the world is giving up your soul the RIGHT THING?! You're insane, and useless, and selfish, and…and…"

Boey suddenly kissed her. Her heartbeat shot up, and after a moment of utter shock, she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few quiet moments, he released, and he gently cupped her cheek, staring at her.

"Goodbye, Mae," Boey said quietly. "Try not to do anything too dumb while I'm gone, okay?"

"Boey…" Mae's heart shattered. "What'll I do without you?"

"The same thing you did before you met me, I suppose."

She frowned slightly. "Before I met you, I was eating my boogers and wearing diapers.

"It's never too late to start an old hobby back up," Boey said, managing a slight grin.

Mae smiled. "I hate you."

Boey grinned. "I hate you, too."

And then as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone.

Mae dropped to her knees. Her mouth dangerously close to the deep pool of poisonous liquid, but she couldn't care less. "Boey…"

Her eyes burned as tears overtook them, flowing like a river. Her throat ached, her head sagged, but most of all, her heart yearned. It hurt and it hurt, and she let her senses be overwhelmed by the pain, willing to let herself drown in her sorrow.

"Mae," Celica said, gripping Mae rather firmly on the shoulder, "we have to go."

"Leave her be, girl," said Jedah. "Perhaps she will join him in death. Or…undeath?" He grinned viciously. "There's a part of Boey that's still alive, you know."

"Do not ever say such a thing again!" said Celica. "Mae would never!"

"Undeath…" Mae snapped upwards, facing Jedah. "Undeath."

Jedah nodded. "Yes, that is what I said."

"Does this mean… Is there a part of him that's still alive?"

Jedah's face morphed into a visceral grin. "In a manner of speaking, certainly." He snapped his fingers.

From adjacent to Jedah rose a being of pure darkness. Featureless and dark, it was devoid of any semblance of life.

The figure stood motionless for a moment, but then Mae could have sworn she saw it twitch.

Then she was certain - it jerked. It moved back and forth radically, thin lines of white appearing on its form – a sort of crack, as if it were a moth emerging from a pure black shell.

The cocoon of blackness shattered, and the being inside raised its head.

It was Boey, but he was…different.

"Hello, Mae," he said, lifting himself out of the cocoon.

Mae gasped.

The most noticeable new feature about Boey was his eyes. They were a vivid purple and literally aglow, their entire socket covered in an eerie light. The pleasantly brown skin that had previously adorned Boey was now replaced with a dull, lifeless pale. A dark purple ambience surrounded him.

Boey grinned. "You know, Mae, I was almost starting to miss you. I tell you how I feel about you, and then poof! – I pull the world's best disappearing act. But it seems that was only a temporary setback, and I'm here once more." He smiled pleasantly, or as pleasantly as an undead abomination could. "How about you, Mae? Are you faring well?"

"Boey…" Mae shakily took a step forward. "Is that really you?"

He grinned. "In the flesh. Though I suppose it's a different one, technically speaking."

"Don't be fooled, Mae," said Celica, raising her arm in front of Mae, blocking her. "This isn't the Boey we knew before. This is a monster that has taken on his form."

"A monster?" Boey put his hand on the place where his heart should have been. "Milady, I'm hurt! I'm no more a monster than you are a fool. And we can  _both_  agree that you're not that."

"You're not Boey," Celica said. "You're a dreadful monster that's taking on the form of one of my best friends. My best friend that's…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. She took a moment to compose herself. "Boey is dead now, and you are not he, no matter what you may claim."

"Friend?" Boey's eyes narrowed, and he took a step towards her. "How dare you! I am not the man I once was – No, I'm a  _fool_  no longer. I'd never be friends with such…" He looked her up and down, his face one of utter disgust. "…vermin."

"Vermin?" Celica asked. At this, she unsheathed her sword, holding it hesitantly.

"Indeed," Boey said. "Why the hell would I be  _friends,_ " he spat the word as if it were poison on his tongue, "with a cold-hearted fool?"

"Hey!" blurted out Mae. "You can't talk that way about Celica!"

"And why not,  _Mae_? She didn't save the world; she didn't save me. She didn't save  _anyone_! All she needed to do was sacrifice her soul to Lord Duma. Instead, she opted to selfishly cling onto it.  _That_  is why she is vermin."

"You…" Mae glared at him. "Celica was right. You're not my Boey anymore."

"No," Boey said. "Now? I'm  _better_ than your Boey _._  Celica is but a girl, yet I'm more than just a man. Much, much more than she shall  _ever_  be."

"Celica…" Mae noted. "You just called her Celica."

"Because I am  _above_  her now," said Boey. "Isn't it only fitting that one uses the proper titles when addressing another below their station? And as of now, I'm so far above her that it's laughable, honestly."

"Mae, let's get out of here," said Celica, gripping Mae's shoulder. She pointed the sword at Boey, who raised an eyebrow, not reacting. "We need to leave. NOW."

Mae gently brushed Celica's hand off, her eyes fixated on Boey. "I can't leave him, Celica."

"Mae," said Celica quietly but sternly, "it's not a  _him_  - it's an  _it_. That's not Boey, much as I wish it were. We just need to…leave."

"On some level I know that, and yet…" Mae sighed sadly, her hope slowly draining with each passing moment. "Can't we hear him out? Maybe there's still some of Boey in there, and we can save him…or something."

Celica pursed her lips, but said nothing. The look she shot at Mae spoke volumes.

Mae sagged. "I know it's not likely, but…please, Celica. If we don't try now, we may never get the chance again."

"Mae," Celica said, "I know it's hard, but-"

"Celica, what if it were Alm?!"

Celica frowned. What if it  _were_  Alm? Would she try and save him?

_Yes_ ,she realized.  _I wouldn't kill Alm, and I wouldn't abandon him, no matter the consequence. No matter how much Mae pleaded with me to leave him, I would hold onto the hope that I could save him, no matter how unlikely it was._

And with that, the remaining figment of Celica's resolve shattered. "Fine," she said. "I…know that I would do the same. Just…be careful, will you?" She hugged Mae tight. "I can't risk losing you, too."

"I will," said Mae. She released Celica. "I will."

"Ugh." Boey groaned. "Are you done with the mushy-gushy stuff yet?" asked Boey. "I'm growing impatient."

"Fine," said Celica. "Prove to us that you have some of the old Boey left in you."

"Tch. I  _am_  Boey – there's no old or new."

"We'll see about that."

"I know you're in there, Boey," Mae said quietly. "Please, prove me right."

Jedah clasped his hands together. "Is it alright if I join in this conversation again? Good! For his first cantor trick," Jedah said, "Boey can-"

"Milord, please," Boey said, sighing. "Can't I show them by myself?"

"Oh," said Jedah, seemingly disappointed. "Yes, yes. Certainly."

Boey nodded. "Thank you. And I think I'll simply show, rather than monologue and make a fool of myself."

He snapped his fingers, and from the purple goop rose two figures – each a beautiful woman, their skin a dull purple. Their robes were quite revealing, and the women inside them voluptuous and beautiful. Perhaps Mae would have been awestruck and jealous by their beauty, had she not been so terrified.

"I control them," he said. "This is normally used to command them on the battlefield, but, well…" He gestured with his hand. The witches walked to him, each putting an arm around his shoulders and leaning against him. "I can also use them for…well, whatever I wish. They're completely udder my control. They obey my  _every_  order…no matter what it is." He waggled his eyebrows, and Celica instantly understood.

"That's despicable!" Celica cried, horrified.

Mae thought about this. "Yeah, I don't get it."

"I control them _completely._ "

Mae stared.

Boey sighed. "Perhaps I should show you," he said. He snapped his finger. One of the witches walked up to him sultrily and firmly kissed him on the lips. He snapped again, and she stuck her tongue out at Mae.

"You can kiss them?" Mae asked. "Why would they be attracted to you?"

"They're not attracted to me! Wow, you  _are_  dense. I just  _forced_  the damn witch to do that!"

"That's…" Mae frowned. "That's really weird. Are you trying to taunt me? Because go ahead – make out with all the witches you want to, seriously. That's not my problem."

"Oh, but I can have it go farther than kissing. As far as I wish, really."

It finally sunk in, and Mae's face grew to one of concern. "You don't mean…"

"I do mean."

"Ew!" Mae cried. "Eww ew ew ew ewwww! That's disgusting!"

Boey laughed with delight, clapping. "Finally, the dunce gets it! I figured you'd come around sooner or later."

He raised his hand, and the left witch leaning raised hers, her palm crackling with lightning magic. The witch on Boey's right stopped leaning on his shoulder. Calmly and determinedly, she walked straight in front of the first witch.

The first witch pierced the second's stomach with the lightning. The second was silent, her face twisted in anguish, and she vanished in a puff of smoke.

The first witch brought her hand to her face and zapped itself, keeling over and vanishing.

Celica and Mae stared with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm  _sorry_ ," said Boey, "did I not mention they're expendable?" He snapped his fingers, and out of the ground grew two more witches – visually identically to the last pair, down to the last hair on their heads. "They do have individuality, in a sense – they're based on the bodies of those sacrificed to Duma."

"Why are you showing this to us?" asked Celica. "To taunt us? To convince us to join you? Either is a fool's errand, as we will never give our souls to Duma."

"Oh, but it is," said Boey. He walked closer to Mae; Celica tightened her grip on her blade, her arm shaking.

"Boey…?" Mae asked, taking a step back, right behind of Celica's blade. "Stay away!"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her, vermin," Boey snarled, his eyes glowing a brighter, more vivid shade. "Only  _I_  have that right!"

"No," said Celica. "You have no rights, and are a disgrace to the man that was once dear to me."

"Please, leave us," said Mae quietly. She turned to Jedah. "That means you, too. You got what you wanted. Let us go."

"If Boey wills it," said Jedah, bowing mockingly, "then I shall listen. I grow weary of begging for the girl's soul – I shall resume another time."

"Thankfully," Mae saw Boey's eyes flick to her as she said that. He rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips rose in amusement, almost as if he was….amused by her.

Like he...still had feelings for her.

Boey was alive, somewhere in there. She just...had to find a way to bring him out.

"He's in there… Celica, he's in there! Boey's still alive!"

"Hm?" Celica asked. "What do you mean?"

"I saw him smile at me! He's Boey, Celica! He's just kind of...rotting and smelly! But it's Boey!"

"Mae..."

"She speaks the truth," said Boey. "I'm still the Boey you knew before, but born anew. And I may have all the power I could ever want in the world, but there is one thing I lack." He held his hand out, nodding to Mae. "Will you do me the honor?"

Mae frowned. "Uh, what?"

Boey groaned. "You know, the honor? As in, join me for eternity?"

"Wait, wait wait," said Mae. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Not...quite," said Boey. Despite the lack of blood pumping in his system, his cheeks flushed red. "I am asking you to, er, join me. For eternity."

"Are you asking her to sacrifice her soul to Duma?" asked Celica.

"Tell me, Celica," said Boey, "what does having a soul mean? Is losing one so terrible? All I'm asking for is her soul, and she gets to spend eternity with me. There is no death, nor illness. There is no pain, and the undead require no nourishment - we feed off magic. If one gives their life to Lord Duma, their unlife will be the happiest they could hope to obtain."

"Happiness?" asked Mae. "You can feel?"

Boey nodded. "Of course. Have you not heard Lord Jedah speak? When he talks about Celica, he seethes with rage."

"Wait, Jedah is undead?!"

"You're joking."

Mae shook her head.

"His skin is  _purple_!"

"I thought he was just old!"

"Old people don't have purple skin!"

"Oh, stop acting like you've met old people! The only old person we know is Father Nomah!"

"Yes, and  _his skin isn't purple_! This shouldn't be complicated! Why is it complicated?!"

"It's not complicated! I'm just trying to say that if someone has purple skin, they're not  _necessarily_ a follower of Duma! They could just look like that!"

" _Who_  just looks like that?!"

Mae gestured to Boey.

Boey smacked his hand on his face. "I  _am_  undead, Mae! I don't count!"

"Oh, shut up. You're not undead!"

"How am I not undead?!" he cried. "My skin is purple! My eyes are glowing! I summoned two witches earlier!"

"Yeah, but you're still having this argument with me," said Mae. "Anyone else would have stopped about a minute ago. I know it's you, Boey."

"Of  _course_  I'm me! I'm just an undead version of…" Boey closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. "Look, if you'd like me to prove it to you, come over here."

Mae stepped forward. "Fine."

"Mae, it's a trick," warned Celica. "Don't do it."

"Pssh, it's Boey," Mae said dismissively. "He doesn't have the brain capacity to trick me."

"Come here," he said.

She did so, and crossed her arms, staring at him. "Now what are you going to-"

Boey lunged for her.

"No!" Celica cried.

Mae gasped. His lips met hers softly, tenderly.

"That's what I was going to do," he said quietly, smiling tenderly.

Mae smiled back, and she kissed kissed once more. And again, and again. Every time that their lips met, Mae felt like a part of her soul was being given to him, that they were being unified as one.

"What are you doing to her…?" Celica asked.

"Huh?" Mae asked, turning to look at Celica. But Celica seemed...different. Mae could not only see Celica's physical essence, but she could sense her  _life_ , her soul. It was like a mist hovering around Celica, and Mae…desired it. She envied that mist.

She wanted it for herself.

"I told you," Boey said. "I proved it."

"Boey?" Mae asked, realization of what he'd done creeping in. She looked down at her hands - all the color had been drained from them, her skin a dull grey. "Did you…?"

"I'm…sorry," Boey said quietly. "But to be together, I had to. This was for us."

She stood quietly for a somber moment. "So… I'm a witch now?"

Boey nodded solemnly.

"And I have no soul?"

"Yeah."

She paused. "...huh."

Boey frowned. "I thought you'd have been more upset. I know I would have been."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," said Mae, "I'm very upset. I thought we'd have at least waited until we were dating, you know? But here you are, stealing my soul from my body before we're even officially a thing! I thought we were supposed to wait until marriage before you reach for my insides! And you did it without me giving the go-ahead! Not cool, Boey! Not cool at all!"

"You think that's bad? I had mine stolen away by  _Jedah_. At least you had a stud do it."

"Stop flattering yourself – there's nothing handsome about you."

He smirked. "You know, the other witches were very attractive. I thought you'd have been more beautiful after the transformation, but…nope. You look just as ugly as always."

She slugged him on the shoulder. "You look even worse than I do, fart face. Your hair looks stupid as a cantor."

He played with a strand. "My hair was the one part of me that didn't change."

"Exactly."

"Oh, and what a pity it is that your personality stayed stagnant throughout the change. I'd have thought you would become more docile."

Mae smiled, her mouth aglow with purple – what should have been a horrifying sight. But to Boey, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "As if."

"Mae?" Celica asked, interrupting their tender moment. "Boey?"

Mae and Boey turned to Celica.

"You know what you must do," Jedah said.

Mae nodded and took a step forward. "C'mon, Celica! Being dead isn't so bad! I barely notice a thing different." She took a step forward, and Celica shrunk back.

"N-no," said Celica. "No, please… Boey, Mae… You can't have… You can't be gone…."

"Join us," said Boey, walking forward. "Find your purpose."

"You'd look super pretty in a witch outfit," added Mae, closing in on Celica. "We could play dress-up together!"

"We'll break you eventually," Boey said. "We may not be able to release your soul without your consent, but we assure you, we'll find a way to break your will eventually."

Celica brought her sword up defensively; Mae lurched forward, using her lightning to knock it out of her hand.

Boey lurched forward, seizing her.

"We'll be together forever…" he whispered. "The three of us, a family."

Celica shrieked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I say how annoying angst is to write and read, but more importantly, write? I think I'm sick of angst for now. Only fluffy or silly fun stuff for a while.
> 
> I…think this was one of my weaker fics, personally, but I figure I might as well put it on the site instead of scrapping it.
> 
> Thanks to TheRepeat and BacktoBreakfast for spell-checking and honestly critiquing this fic! You guys were stupidly helpful.
> 
> This fanfiction was inspired by two art pieces - Duma Faithful Mae, and Duma Faithful Boey. Said pieces were drawn by manekicait.
> 
> Please leave critique and feedback in the comments, positive or negative.


End file.
